Weird as innit?
by HotdogInAPineappleWorld
Summary: A REALLY bad day can lead to a lot of things, vengence is just one of them. A rare pairing that really ought to be more popular. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_I dunno what this is other than Belle/Andrea... A story is what it is going to be... I think. Enjoy and do read the end note. Might make more sense as to where this is going.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Weird as innit?<span>

"What's wrong?" Andrea had asked innocently and that was all the girl before her needed to get her talking and she just didn't stop… at all, growing more and more irritated and vehement with her words as she went on. "Belle…" Andrea droned but the other girl didn't even notice, too busy ranting to herself, cursing and grumbling about anything and everything that had ticked her off that day, glaring at the floor as she did like it would burst into flames. Her pale skinned friend was rather surprised it didn't. "Belle?" Andrea repeated more firmly but still got no reply and she sighed softly. She was a rather patient person but Annabelle was beginning to get to her. "Annabelle!" She growled forcefully and the source of her frustration snapped out of it and looked to her. "Calm down…" The Emo before her added nearly gently with half a worried look, a bit anxious as to the mental state of the girl perched on the Emo's bed.

"Right… sorry," Belle agreed, taking several deep breathes and Andrea sat beside her on the covers.

"Why don't you say it again? Slower?" She suggested and Annabelle nodded her agreement and much more calmly began to explain the series of events that had led up to her stress fuelled, rage induced complain-fest.

"It all started this morning. I was asleep and then my phone rang, which was okay even if I had a massive hangover, I could deal with that but because it was first thing in the morning and I was still a little drunk I didn't check the called ID and so I ended up answering to my father! I then had to listen to him lecture me for five minutes before I then threw my phone out the nearest window. It landed in the pond. I've lost my phone. I then had a shower only to discover SOMEBODY switched my soap for something that makes you dirtier and I had to wash AGAIN. Chelsea stole my shoes and shredded them because she thought it was me who'd blown up her Gucci bag! Why would she think it were me? So I did some searching and found out Polly, POLLY of all people told her it was me and hand even photoshopped an image of me with them on! How did she even do that?" As Annabelle continues on and on Andrea keeps listening, nodding where appropriate and letting the girl get it all out of her system. She obviously needs this or else she might have a mental breakdown. How ironic and everyone thought it was Emos that did that.

"Then Kelly goes and gives me the remains of my shoes. Why bother? They're ruined, but she did and she was laughing borderline hysterically. I wanted to kill her! I then discovered Taylor had hotwired MY car, MY car and driven it around the grounds FAR too fast and has ruined the suspension and it's now filthy! Verity has sworn vengeance upon me and even if I know she can't do anything it's just another bloody annoyance that I'm going to have to deal with. To top it all off, the food fight got blamed on the Posh Totty and because I'm apparently mostly Totty I had to help them clean up their mess! It's just gone horribly wrong and if one more thing happens, ONE MORE THING I will have to dunk those responsible in honey and leave them to be eaten by Janie's colony of fire ants!" Belle said fiercely before taking several more deep and calming breathes, fists clenched tightly, her knuckles white and Andrea raised an eyebrow at her. Who knew Annabelle had the capacity to be so violent?... Wow.

The Emo took a moment to take in Annabelle's dishevelled form, the dark rings around her eyes, shoes gone… but of course, her hair messy and somewhat wild, many little things all adding up to a rather bruised and beaten result. Could Andrea be blamed then when the slightest hint of an amused smirk crept up onto her features? Apparently so. "It's not funny Andrea!" Belle scowled, folding her arms sternly and the Emo looked the tribeless girl up and down again thoughtfully before smirking again.

"Of course not... but have you seen yourself Belle? You look like you got hit by a truck and blasted with a fire hose all in one," She pointed out, thinking for a moment to find the right words.

"… I did get hosed at one point…" Annabelle conceded looking thoroughly miserable.

"Maybe then, you ought to get cleaned up and refreshed and then we can discuss revenge," Andrea replied smoothly in typical Emo cool and she saw the other girl's eyes flash.

"Revenge… Well... I HAVE had a bad day…" Belle nodded, a dark smile forming in a rather dangerous and somewhat Emo way that made Andrea wonder if Annabelle could ever have been Emo... Possibly, it wouldn't surprise her.

"You said Chelsea took your shoes… why aren't you wearing another pair?" She asked slightly off topic, her gaze dropping to bare feet, a hint of curiosity and mild confusion in her tone.

"When I say shoes, I mean shoes as in plural. She took them all…" Belle muttered grouchily, bluntly and Andrea had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent a snicker and she fought to convince herself it wasn't THAT funny and Emo's don't laugh anyway.

"Right… Perhaps you should borrow some of my boots?" She suggested.

"Yes… then I'm going to have a shower… and then I'm going to kill Chelsea…" Annabelle decided, sounding deadly serious.

"But that would be too easy…" Andrea reasoned as she pulled out a pair of her flat soled boots from beneath her bed and handed them over.

"… Yes… FAR too easy. I'm going to get planning. Thanks Andrea… and I think I'm going to need your expertise," Belle pondered before she strolled off casually, boots over her shoulder, deep in thought and the Head Emo watched her go, smirking again to herself and she shook her head lightly. She didn't suppose she'd ever be able to understand Annabelle Fritton or her many sides but she wouldn't mind trying… and perhaps getting to dish out some Emo style vengeance on some Chavs at the same time could be a rather nice bonus.

She was so preoccupied watching the brunette vanish out the dorms that she didn't notice Taylor stood with Kelly, the pair eagles eyed, locked onto her, the Head Chav chewing her gum loudly with her arms folded loosely and she looked to the dark haired girl at her side.

"Weird as innit?" She grunted.

"Hmm… yes it is," Kelly Jones agreed and Taylor gave a firm nod at the agreement.

"So wha' we gonna do?" She questioned.

"… Nothing… yet," The Head Girl decided slyly and the frown forming on the Chav's face quickly faded into a grin.

"A'right… Le's see wha' Morty does then."

"Or what Belle does."

"...Twenty on Caspa'."

"You sure Taylor? Your rival?"

"Yea' 'cause it'll be 'er. Belle's not 'ard enough yet."

"'Yet'?… I'm beginning to like that word."

"...I'm beginning not ta'…"

* * *

><p><em>I dunno what this is exactly. I reckon I'm going to turn this into the many stages of vengence that follow whilst developing the ReaBelle relationship_. _I'm not sure, review and let me know what you think_. _Oh and credit to Darkwolf109 for this damned complicated pairing that is IMPOSSIBLE to get the hang of yet I've somehow come to like. Congrats to you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 is now up. I'm building up to the Rea/Belle-ness... promise..._

* * *

><p>"Umm… So what are we doing?" Andrea questioned, slightly distracted by the get up Annabelle's wearing, all of it black, her hair tied back and at her belt are attached several pouches and spray cans. What was inside them Andrea couldn't be sure. Belle smirked and threw over another belt into the Emo's arms.<p>

"Our first victim… is _Daddy_," She explained dangerously and Andrea merely raised an eyebrow at her. "And this is all very essential," Belle added, gesturing to herself.

"Right…" The girl opposite said simply before a bunch of clothes, matching Annabelle's was shoved into her arms.

"So you gotta go put it on!" Belle urges and she steps out the room, closes it and locks it behind her. Actually LOCKS it. Andrea gazes at the doorway coldly before scowling and growling at it then doing as asked. She would have anyway but did Annabelle have to lock her in? She was pulling the t-shirt over her head when Annabelle stepped back in the room, laden with gadgets, a book and a backpack which she dumped onto the bed. Andrea pulled on the jacket she was been provided with as she looked down at the collection before giving Belle a pointed glance.

"The latest night vision goggles we've produced, a tracking device, mini cameras and listening devices, Trinkski darts and that book… has a lot of very valuable numbers in," The girl smiled, teeth gleaming in the darkness.

"All this… for Carnaby?" The Emo at her side confirmed and Belle shrugged casually.

"Well come on… he IS a shit father… and he woke me up FAR too early on a Monday when I had a God awful hangover. I think I have enough reason to do this properly," She reasoned and Andrea nods, can't really argue with that can she? She ties her signature skull and crossbones bandana around her throat, Belle having the courtesy to bring that too.

"What's the plan then?" She asked.

"I'll explain on the way, we're borrowing Kelly's car," Belle said and the Head Emo frowned momentarily. Borrow Kelly's car?... NO ONE drove Kelly's car.

"We're borrowing Kelly's car?" Andrea repeats and Annabelle nods as she puts everything in the bag and slings it over her shoulder. She twirls the keys with a mischievous smile. "… What did you do?"

"Nothing… She just… might not know we're borrowing it…" Belle smirks. So they're stealing the Head Girls car, the car that she is in LOVE with?... Brilliant, Kelly is going to massacre them when they get back.

"Right," Andrea muttered, she wasn't scared… it was self preservation, instinct, not something she could help at all but yes she'd concede quietly that maybe she was a little worried for Annabelle's safety as well. They'd both seen what the Sopranos could do with only an elastic band, a jar of jam and superglue… They were rather creative… Poor girl had an insane fear of butterflies, cherries and deer after that. Took her a full week to calm down… mind you she did start crying hysterically when Celia suggested a visit to Sherwood forest.

"Shall we go?" Annabelle prompted and Andrea snapped out her thoughts and nodded then follows after the other girl as they tiptoed down the dark corridors. Carefully they avoided each creaking floorboard and Andrea was glad that Belle asked her to meet her away from the dorms. The First years could sleep through a tornado but a creaky floorboard could wake them in an instant.

The problem with this though was that they still had to pass by Kelly's room and Kelly was constantly on hyper alert and kept a very solid baseball bat next to her bed. For what purpose no one was sure, probably just to terrify everyone into not waking her under ANY circumstances. Annabelle gestured for Andrea to wait a moment and the Emo nodded, hanging back and watching Belle creep down the hallway silently. A suitable distance past the Jones' room and Annabelle looks back to the Emo and gestured her to follow.

Now, despite the fact that Andrea has been at St Trinians longer and therefore should know the floors better, people make mistakes especially when the long since dead plant has been moved a space along, to another floorboard. Before had it was a reliable floorboard it was on and not noticing the change Andrea had stepped onto the very unreliable one. The creak was loud and Andrea grit her teeth and looked to Annabelle hopelessly as the other girl grimaced and bit her lip. The Emo waited until dreadful steps sounded from within Kelly's room and she mentally sighed. Typical. Quickly she waved for Annabelle to get out of sight and then looked to the door which opened swiftly to reveal a bleary and growling Kelly Jones.

The Head Girl relaxed slightly on sight of her friend but retained the face melting scowl.

"Andrea…" She said warningly and the Emo nodded at that.

"Don't worry about it Kel. Just go back to sleep. Everything fine," She assured the black bobbed young woman staring her in the eye and just as she was about to crack Kelly waved it off.

"Yeah, alright. Night Andrea," She mumbled and she closed the door. Andrea couldn't believe it, she daren't breathe for a moment, eyes wide in shock. Either Kelly was seriously drunk, just THAT tired or both because she didn't do anything. The Emo decided not to tempt fate by lingering and headed on down the hallway and when she got to the other end Annabelle grinned at her and gave her a brief, relieved hug.

"I thought she was going to kill you," She whispered.

"I thought she was going to gut me like a fish," Andrea returned honestly, voice almost monotone and slightly rasped from the vice grip Belle had on her until she was released.

"Let's get going," Belle urged, excitement gleaming her eyes and they manage the rest of the way with no further problems and emerged out of St Trinians in one piece. They stepped carefully over the gravel, trying to limit the noise and the pair removed the cover Kelly kept over her car and couldn't help spend a moment appreciating the gleam. How Kelly got the cash for the very nice and latest Audi R8 no one will probably ever know. Annabelle unlocks it with the button, the lights flashing then tosses the keys to Andrea.

"You're driving. Apparently I drive like an old lady," Was the explanation and Andrea didn't complain as she climbed into the front seat and as unnoticeably as she can, looked around. She probably wouldn't get the chance to do so again and it wasn't like she was a HUGE car fan but she could appreciate a nice one when she saw it. She waited for Belle to strap in before starting the engine and driving off, keeping the speed low, the engine quiet down the driveway, just in case no one heard the roar of it as it came to life.

As soon as they were out the gates, Andrea sped up… quite a bit, kicking up dirt behind them.

"Jesus Christ Andrea! Slow down!" Belle yelped and the Emo gave her a deadly smirk, looking away from the road casually. "Eyes on the road!" Annabelle was clutching the seat tightly as Andrea rounded a corner FAR too quickly and raced off down the road. "Oh for the love of- AH!" They overtook a truck, narrowly avoiding an oncoming van. The driver of the Audi was finding her companion's yelps and cries of terror rather amusing and snickered darkly.

"You alright Annabelle?" She teased, earning an angry growl.

"No! I am NOT alright! Now slow the fuck down or I'll be driving!" Belle threatened fiercely and just because Annabelle would most likely have a mental breakdown if she didn't, Andrea eased her foot on the breaks, slowing them down to a more respectable sixty miles an hour rather than the one hundred they had been doing on the narrow country roads. The Fritton relaxed and sighed heavily in relief.

"If I'd have known you drove like a bloody mental I'd have second guessed my invitation…" She grumbled, head back against the seat and Andrea glanced to her.

"You okay now?" She questioned, some real worry in her tone and Belle nodded.

"NEVER do that again," She said sternly and the Head Emo smirked again slightly, she was forgiven. "Who knew Emo's were speed junkies…" Belle added and Andrea decided to let that one slide and merely rolled her eyes before listening to the directions Annabelle was providing and driving on. They arrived and left the car down the street from Carnaby's house, stealth being vital for the success of the mission and started towards the house.

"Thanks for doing this Andrea," Annabelle whispered out the blue and Andrea gave a small, rare and genuine smile in return.

"No problem Belle," She said simply because she meant it, it really wasn't, she couldn't imagine anyone else she'd rather be causing trouble with.

Annabelle tapped in the code to the front gate and it whirred open slowly, the pair slipped inside and crept towards the house, sticking to the shadows. Belle reached up and felt around the top of the doorframe before smiling and bringing down the key, showing it to the quietly impressed Emo. She opened the door which clicked gently and they shared a grin then stepped inside. Their boots were quiet across the wood floor, Andrea had asked Annabelle why she hadn't put some of her new shoes on and the other girl had explained that the boots were extremely comfy and the Emo may not see them back for some time. Andrea couldn't bring hrself to complain much. They whipped out the spray cans and set to work upon all of Carnaby's most valued items with paints in reds, greens, yellows, blues, pinks and purples. Andrea pulled the bandana up to cover her nose and mouth and glanced to Annabelle to see she's got one of her own and is doing the same. They wrote messages, threats across the walls from various people the Fritton had annoyed in his dodgy deals, ones scary enough to have him quivering like a baby when he saw them. They wandered though the house, Belle picked a few choice pieces from around, including some paintings then headed into Carnaby Fritton's office.

"This'll be where it is," She whispered to Andrea who followed her in and it didn't take them long to locate the safe, hidden behind a painting of some country landscape behind his vast mahogany desk. Andrea flipped open the book holding the 'valuable numbers' and after a quick search found the safe code and put it in, twenty, six, thirteen, eighteen and two, twisting left to right respectively. The door swung open and from within Annabelle took a set of keys and grinned at Andrea before jingling them lightly.

"Got 'em," She declared quietly before, just for novelties sake, she sneaked upstairs and placed one of the spray cans on Carnaby's bed side table. The duo left the building, relocked the front door behind them and after putting Belle's various items into the car they went to the Fritton garage. Annabelle tapped in the code, Andrea reading out the numbers for her and the door opened to reveal Carnaby Fritton's pride and joy, his Rolls-Royce, gleaming from its last polish.

"What are we going to do to it?" Andrea inquired, head tilted in mild curiosity.

"Take it for a spin of course…" Belle replied, a sadistic grin spreading across red lips and just like WITH Kelly's car, she tossed the keys over to the Emo. "...across the fields," She added and Andrea wondered when Annabelle got so… scary…

They returned home, Annabelle looking exceedingly chuffed, bobbing her head to music coming out the stereo not too loudly and Andrea gazed at her for a moment, taking in the distinct glint in her eye, the happiness, the calm, she looked so damn content it was unbelievable. The girl flashed Andrea a heart stopping, somewhat Kelly like, look and smile.

"I'm gonna have to think of someway to repay you after all this," She decided and something in her tone made the Emo lick her lips and her palms sweat. Annabelle sounded distinctly… seductive… and meaningful, almost… a purr… She's been hanging out with Chelsea and Kelly too much, is the simple conclusion Andrea came to.

"That's alright Belle… It's been a pleasure," She returned casually, hiding the tremble in her voice expertly and she didn't miss the sly smirk that Annabelle gave her, like she knew, like she KNEW the Emo had been pining after her basically since she first stepped through the front door… but she couldn't have known because Andrea was Head Emo and therefore she was great at hiding anything and everything, especially feelings… Right?...

* * *

><p><em>Coming up next chapter is Chelsea with Carnaby's reaction to all the above. Any ideas for Belle's revenge upon the poor, unfortunate Posh Totty? ConstantDreamer, you mentioned prank awesomeness so... what do you think should happen? Oh and review guys, I love reviews like I love... puppies?... and other cute things like... bunnies?... Now if that lame attempt doesn't get a review I dunno what will..<em>.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three! Not quit as long as the last one but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Andrea paused in tying up the Chav in her grasp and shivered for no apparent reason.<p>

"Something wrong Andrea?" Zoe prompted and the Head Emo glanced to her thoughtfully.

"No... Something just happened though… I think Carnaby just woke up," She pondered with a small frown, feeling a distinct change in the air and at the confused expression of her fellow Emo she explained. "Me and Belle… visited him." Zoe nodded at that and after a moment thinking they finished the knots and hoisted the Chav up by bound feet and ankles, above Andrea's bed, gagged and struggling.

"Who wants first go with the piñata?" Andrea asked coolly and the Chav shouted obscenities through the gag.

"I'll go," Zoe smirked darkly and a hockey stick is tossed into her hand, she grins dangerously, white teeth gleaming and the Chav tugs on the binds fiercely, panic starting to show. When the door swings open to reveal Annabelle, beaming, the Emo's victim looks to her hopefully as she spins.

"Hi Andrea," She greeted warmly.

"Hello Belle," Andrea returned, glancing to the Chav for half second.

"Sorry, are you busy?" Annabelle asked with, to Andrea at least, quite a cute half frown.

"No, it's okay she can wait," The Emo assured her, gesturing to the Chav with her thumb.

"Good because _daddy_ left me a voicemail," Belle smiled cheerfully and she whipped out her phone, pressed a few buttons and it started playing.

"_Annabelle! Please! Call me as soon as you get this! I don't know how long I've got before they come for me and I need your help… Don't leave your father to the wolves darling!... You don't know what they'll do!...You can't…Please?..._" Carnaby's voice whimpered and Zoe nodded appreciatively at the terror in the mans tone.

"Victim one… is a success," Belle declared and Andrea smiled slightly.

"Onto the next one?" She quipped.

"Definitely… and Chelsea Parker better watch out," Annabelle snickered and so darkly Zoe is jealous.

"I'll join you in a bit Belle. I have some unfinished business to attend to," Andrea replied, giving the now unmoving Chav a deadly look.

"Of course. Not too much blood though Andrea, it stains the wood," Belle advised.

"No problem," The Emo agreed and two pairs of Emo eyes went back to their victim who was now rather desperately pulling on the knots, Zoe always has been rather skilled with rope. Annabelle headed off with her confident and pleased swagger before Zoe took hold of the hockey stick again and rolled her shoulders around. "Try to avoid the face, scalp wounds bleed a lot," Andrea suggested, folding her arms and taking a step back to watch.

"Sure," Zoe smirked and it's almost evil…

Annabelle pushed Andrea back into the wall and they leant into it as the Totty's passed them by, totally unaware of the two girls hiding in the shadows. They waited a moment for the giggles and clack of high heels to vanish before Belle grabbed the Emo's hand, oblivious to what it did to the not so cold heart of the girl, and then dragged her down the hallway towards the Posh Totty boudoir. They slipped inside, the camera trained on them, apparently Annabelle knew enough about technology to be able to put on a loop of footage that showed an empty corridor. The pair were invisible, the brunette really did never cease to surprise and amaze. Andrea grimaced as she looked around before she put her bag down on a chair.

"So Andrea… reckon you can work your magic?" Annabelle asked and the Emo nodded as she surveyed the Posh Totty-ness of it all.

"Yes… if it doesn't kill me first," She droned.

"You'll be fine, I'll get to work on the furnishings," Belle decided excitably and Andrea pulled various items from her bag. Being quite artistic meant that redecorating the walls in a more… Emo fashion would be no problem what so ever, a dash of black, a hint of crimson red… a skull here and there and black fine netting to replace the white and light pink that was currently there. She was going to enjoy this… a lot…

"Where do you want the mirror?" Andrea asked and Belle thought for a minute as she strung up several pairs of Totty heels in various hangmen's nooses.

"… Opposite the skeleton I think…" She pondered, looking to it and the Emo held up the mirror to the wall, nice effect, looked like there were two skeletons.

"Looks good," She agreed before pulling out a drill and spinning it a few times then after popping a screw on she drilled it into the wall and hung the mirror up. She stepped back and looked it over before positioning a human skull on the dressing table and adjusting the coffin in the centre of the room. "Do you want bloody handprints as well?" Andrea offered.

"… Go for it," Belle smiled and after dripping some red paint around the skeleton and leaving a trail of footprints from the door to it, using Belles feet dipped in paint, the Emo pressed her hands into some paint and left various streaks and prints dotted around in accordance with the footprints as if the 'dead person' had stumbled into the room. Added fear factor there. Then after spray painting the windows black, blocking out the light, the pair removed any traces of themselves leaving only a short, two word message written in red paint on the mirror.

'**SHOE KILLER…**' That'd probably get Chelsea to apologise in the very least. They left the room, closing the door softly behind them and added further footprints down the hallway before heading to the toilets to wash red hands and feet.

"I knew interior design was your forte," Belle proclaimed, pleased that she'd got that assumption right and Andrea shrugged humbly.

"Well it wasn't that difficult," She returned.

"… Where did you get that coffin from by the way?" Annabelle questioned curiously, washing her hands thoroughly.

"My cousin works in funeral services," The Emo explained honestly.

"Really. You get a discount then?" Belle prompted, picking the red from beneath her nails.

"… Something like that…" Andrea replied mischievously.

"… You didn't steal a coffin…?" Annabelle gasped.

"… Well not technically… I just walked in and they gave me one," Her dark haired companion mutters and so sincerely she couldn't be lying.

"You just walked in?... What did you do?" Belle pressed and it is then that three simultaneous piercing screams sound, quickly followed by an 'Oh My God!' of epic proportions and there's a pause.

"Well, the guy at the front desk was a Christian and well… it wasn't too difficult to convince him I was a relative of Satan and that I REALLY needed a coffin," Andrea said eventually, continuing their conversation.

"Simple as that?" Annabelle questioned.

"… Well I also cursed him… I think that might've helped," The Head Emo wondered idly.

"Hmm… What was he like after that?" The brown eyed girl at her side urged.

"In a word?... Hysterical," Andrea smirked with vicious joy.

"Shame I didn't get to see that…" Belle sighs with a shake of the head.

"I got a picture," The other girl informs her.

"MY SHOES!" Chelsea's cry of horror, echoing throughout the building prompts two matching grins.

"… I'd like to see that," Belle said to Andrea.

"What? Her face? Or the picture?" She smirked.

"Both," Belle told her smoothly with _that_ smile and Andrea is suddenly very aware of the mere centimetre or so between their arms and the fact she can feel the warmth of the other girl heating her skin... Curse it all…

"Andrea…" A familiar voice growled sternly and the Emo froze momentarily before turning to look at Kelly Jones, stood at the end of her bed.

"Yes Kelly?" The admittedly slightly fearful Emo replied.

"I think we need to have a chat," The Head Girl said, her tone allowing no refusal and Andrea stood slowly and somewhat hesitantly followed after her, sending a hiss at Taylor who was sniggering in amusement. As Kelly and Andrea walked to the formers room, the latter considered everything that could have caused the Jones to want to speak to her. Her first guess was 'borrowing' the car but if Kelly had wanted to have a go at her for that she'd have got Annabelle as well but she didn't. Annabelle had been sat in the dorms and had watched Andrea being led out, some part of the Emo was actually quite pleased that Belle had looked rather worried for her safety, that is until she realised that that worry may very well be justified. Andrea might be one of Kelly's closest friends but that didn't mean she was immune to the young woman's Head Girl authority and so she wracked her brain to think of what she could've done wrong but came up with nothing. They entered Kelly's room and the door is shut behind the Emo, the slide of the bolt makes a grimace cross her face. Oh dear…

"So Andrea, let's talk," Kelly glared slightly.

"… About what?" Andrea asked uncertainly.

"I'll tell you what about…" The Jones began and she stepped up to the Emo, her arms folded. "Let's talk about… Annabelle Fritton." The Head Emo's eyes widened and it took all her considerable self control to put her expression back into its usual mode of cool and mildly bored.

"… What about her?" She muttered casually and Kelly school her head with a tut as if Andrea were a stubborn misbehaving child who wouldn't admit that they'd ate all chocolate out the fridge EVEN if it were all over their face and covering their hands.

"'What about her?'" Kelly repeated in exasperation and she tutted again and stepped forward, Andrea stepped back and continued to match Kelly step for step until she hit the wall. "Look, everyone else might be able to think that you're just good friends and that's it… but I don't…" Kelly grumbled.

"I don't know what you're-" The Emo protested.

"Yes you do Andrea, don't lie to me," The Head Girl interrupted sharply and Andrea glanced around for a possible escape but found none. "You get this… look in your eye when sh's around and I'm not fooled."

"Belle's just a friend…" Andrea mumbled.

"Yes… but you don't want her to be…" Kelly returned instantly, knowingly and the silence that followed was as much an admittance as she would be getting. "You ought to do something Andrea," Kelly added seriously, her arms unfolding.

"… Like what?" The Emo scowled defensively.

"I dunno… that's for you to figure out," Jones shrugged slightly, her trademark smirk across her features and Andrea glared at her. "I'll be watching…" With that Kelly Jones stepped out the room, leaving Andrea to her thoughts and the girl huffed a sigh before sitting down, leant against the wall.

"She'll be watching…" She murmured before she groaned quietly, resting her head back. "Just fucking brilliant!"

* * *

><p><em>Love Kelly getting involved... Like I love reviews! So next chapter comes Chelsea's most sincere apology and the attack on Polly<em>... _How to go about such revenge?... We shall have to see because even I don't know. Anyway, give us a review in the name of prank awesomeness!_


	4. Chapter 4

_The long awaited chapter four! Well two days really but still... Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Now Andrea, what does Polly value above anything else?" Annabelle asked, pacing in front of the Emo who felt very much like a student in an ACTUAL proper lesson. Though it wasn't as bad as she remembered but maybe that was because it was Annabelle playing teacher… She quickly banished that train of thought from heading into dangerous territory.<p>

"Her computers," She replied and the brunette nodded, smiling.

"Yes and so that means…?" She prompted, turning to face Andrea.

"…That we have to do something to her computers?" The Head Emo guessed.

"Exactly and I have a plan because what does Polly HATE the most?" Annabelle smirked, folding her arms across her chests.

"Getting things wrong," Andrea returned and she got a nod as confirmation.

"We are therefore going to combine those two things. Messing with her computers… and getting things wrong," Belle explained.

"… But… Belle… don't you remember what happened to the last person who touched Polly's computers?" The Emo reminded her. The Head Geek broke into her medical files and changed just about everything, the girl was put in a sterile environment in some top secret military base or something apparently whilst they did testing on her, the Pentagon got involved and everything. They thought she'd got some new super disease or something that could wipe out the whole of mankind. She refused to talk about it when she did come back but she wouldn't so much as glance at a laptop after that.

"Yes I do remember. HOWEVER… we aren't going to get caught," Annabelle said slyly.

"Polly's got cameras everywhere…" Andrea replied uncertainly and Belle sat down opposite her on another chair.

"It won't matter because what she sees won't mean anything. For this, all I need is a laptop… It's quite ironic really. Polly was the one who taught me how to break into high security files…" She smiled and after returning it slightly the Head Emo sighed softly.

"Alright then… but if this goes wrong…" She began. She didn't need to finish that sentence.

"It won't. I promise," Annabelle swore and Andrea allowed herself to believe her, if only for her own self assurance…

They decided that be able to fully appreciate Polly's reaction they would have to remain in the dorms and be sat right there whilst the Geek was getting more and more frustrated. Annabelle set up the laptop and Andrea lounged beside her with a book, pretending to be interesting in it despite the fact she'd been on the same page for half an hour. It took Annabelle a while to set it all up so that it couldn't be traced but when she sat back with a proud grin and nodded slightly to the Emo at her side, Andrea still couldn't help be somewhat awed. Of course Belle was smart but tricking Polly?

"Nice one," She murmured and she didn't realise she said it until after she'd spoken and she grimaced slightly as Belle smiled. That sounded like something Taylor would say… She shuddered. "That very nearly sounded Chav Andrea. Are you feeling alright?" Belle teased and the pale skinned girl gave her a flat glare.

"Fine… thank you," She muttered curtly which only made Annabelle smile wider but Andrea wasn't fine, she was feel nervous and slightly giddy and it she suspected it had nothing to do with the epic prank they were about to-… Wait a minute… Epic?... Since when has she used 'epic'?

"Let's get this show on the road," Annabelle whispered gleefully and Andrea shrugged off her thoughts and watched Belle typing away on the keyboard. Reshuffling Polly's files, messing with the stock market, well not really messing with it just making it look like someone had, ordering various things in her name, various things Polly would NEVER buy, either inappropriate or utterly useless like the thousand beach balls that could glow in the dark. Lot's of little things and it didn't take long for Polly to realise something was going wrong.

"What the hells this?" She cried, her aloof Geek exterior officially cracked in an instant.

"Polly? What's wrong?" Kelly questioned appearing in the doorway and she joined her friend and looked at the screens. "… Well Pol… I didn't realise you were into… _that_…" She said.

"I'm not! That wasn't me!" The Geek protested instantly and the pair responsible smiled.

"… And why have you bought stock for a company that's going bust?" Kelly questioned and Polly looked to the screens and glared fiercely.

"I DIDN'T! Someone's messing with it… and I'm going to find out who!" She hissed determinedly as she sat down on a desk chair and began tapping away lightning fast. Annabelle looked to Andrea.

"Think we should send her a message?" She suggested and the Emo nodded her agreement and so she types. "_Polly… Frankly I am disappointed with your security systems. I expected better. You should be ashamed of yourself and perhaps consider handing your role over to someone more accomplished… like Chelsea. Do hope you enjoy trying to fix this :D._"

"Is the smiley face really necessary?" Andrea droned.

"Yes because Polly hates smiley faces," Belle said and she clicked send. It took mere seconds.

"HOW DARE THEY!" Polly snarled and Kelly, still watch the screens, smiled discretely.

"'Someone more accomplished like Chelsea'…" She read and the Geek scowled at her.

"It's NOT funny…" She growled and the Head Girl raised her hands a moment in a placid gesture.

"I know, it's awful…" She soothed, still smiling.

"They MUST know me because I can't trace them!... It's… Grr…" Polly said, clearly increasingly miffed. "When I find them…" Annabelle and Andrea snickered quietly, the noise of the room meaning they could do so without detection.

"I think I might play around with this for a while… She is so much fun," Belle beamed.

"She looks ready to tear her hair out already and it's only been… fifteen minutes," Andrea notes…

"Poor Polly…" Annabelle sighed dramatically and she paused before shrugging slightly, nonchalantly and continuing to torment the unfortunate Geek with Andrea peering over her shoulder.

"Annabelle!" Chelsea called and Andrea took the laptop out Belle's lap swiftly and looked busy, allowing the other girl to keep the Posh Totty's attention away from the screen.

"Yes Chelsea?" Belle smiled and the Totty took a breath.

"I AM SOO SORRY. I didn't mean to kill- I mean ruin your shoes. It was totally uncalled for. I think I blew it all out of proportion, I am REALLY sorry and my contacts have gotten straight onto replacing every pair of shoes. You're a Totty and I know that I shouldn't have acted like I did towards one of our own… Forgive me?" She blurted and Annabelle stood.

"Of course Chelsea," She assured her and she hugged the girl who returned it, relief written across her face. The girl sat on the bed was careful not to look as jealousy flared.

"Thank you Belle… and Andrea?" The Totty began, a slightly fearful look on her face.

"Yes?" The Head Emo urged, looking to her coldly.

"… The Posh Totty boudoir has been… decorated in a way that doesn't really suit us and I was wondering if perhaps the Emo's could… remove the… interesting furnishings?" Chelsea requested shakily and Andrea smiled unnervingly.

"No problem," She said, her tone icy enough that even the Totty could feel it.

"Great… Bye then," The Head Posh Totty returned and she walked away rather briskly and Annabelle looked to Andrea pointedly, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" The Emo asked with her expression so innocent that Belle couldn't argue her wondering as to her blond haired friend's rather fast departure.

"Nothing…" She smirked instead. Andrea was worried.

"Polly, have you-?" Kelly started.

"No! I still don't know who it is! They're ruining everything! EVERYTHING!... I CAN'T find them!" The Geek interrupted fiercely and the Head Girl leant back from the force of the girls words.

"Look… it's okay… I was just going to ask if you had the Trinski order numbers," Kelly explained, keeping her voice calm and Polly took a couple of breathes.

"Yes…" She grumbled through gritted teeth, still fuming.

"Good. That's all I wanted ask…" Kelly soothed.

"… I NEED to know who it is… I NEED to know…" Polly told her and the Jones nodded.

"I know, just don't let them get to you. They're probably loving your reaction. Keep calm and keep at it, you'll find them," She assured her as sincerely as she could and the Geek smiled slightly.

"Yes… quite…" A light tinkling beep comes from the computer and Polly looks to it, leaning over the back of a chair then clicks the message box in the corner, her eyes scanned across the page and her hand clenches tightly around the mouse.

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT! SENDING ME MESSAGES! TAUNTING ME! THAT'S JUST… ARGH!"

Kelly sighed gently and decided to leave the Geek to it. Nothing she said was going to calm her down for any reasonable length of time.

"I think she's had enough," Annabelle concluded as she watched Polly rather violently punch her keyboard in frustration and everyone knows that Polly NEVER hurts her equipment.

"Yes…" Andrea agreed with a small frown, probably for the best. Who knew Polly had such a temper? Five minutes later Annabelle has put everything back to the way it was and sent one last message to the Geek who read, eyes narrowed.

"_Nice try Polly. You ALMOST cracked it. I've resolved all the issues now and we can pretend it never happened…_" It said and the Geek stared at it silently.

"Pol?" Kelly prompted worriedly.

"Yes Kelly?" Polly asked, smiling a tad.

"Are you alright?" The black bobbed girl frowned.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"… Well. Did you find out who'd been messing with our files?"

"Kelly… I don't know what you're talking about," Polly returned smoothly and she closed the email and looked back to the computer screen. She'd pretend it NEVER happened and everyone else would as well… unless they wanted to drop off the face of the Earth with no trace of their existence ANYWHERE…

"Alright Morty!" Taylor called mockingly as she swaggered over and Andrea looked to her.

"Hello Chav," She greeted coolly.

"We is Rude Girls now yeah? An' I ain't seen much a' ya' recently Caspa'! I fink we's got some reacquaintin' ta' do," The Head Chav, then apparent Rude Girl, declared and Andrea put the book in her grasp aside as Taylor cracked her knuckles. The Head Emo stepped out the coffin that is now her bed, and comfier than you'd expect, before she smirked darkly.

"I think that's pronounced reacquainting," She taunted as Janie and Zoe flanked her in a rather spooky manner of appearing of thin air which only Emos could achieve. Bianca stood opposite Zoe, the pair scowling at each other and Jess squared off with Janie. Andrea noted Annabelle watching from across the room, seeming to find the spectacle somewhat entertaining.

"I'll show ya' coffin 'ugging Goths just 'ow we duz' it…" Taylor threatened and the Emo opposite her gave her coldest look.

"You could try… Chav," She hissed and chaos ensued. Some part of Andrea would admit that she'd kind of missed having the chance to beat the crap out of Taylor, it was a great stress reliever and when she'd been spending a lot of time with Annabelle, constantly on edge yet unable to deny the brunette her presence, she needed an outlet of all the pent up emotion… that she wasn't feeling, of course being an Emo. Taylor, her rival and once upon a time friend, was that outlet and she couldn't help feel a little proud when she punched her in the gut and spotted Annabelle smirking as the Rude Girl stumbled back, doubled over with a groan of pain. Annabelle didn't have a tribe but that certainly didn't mean she wasn't allowed to take sides, if secretly and Andrea could be silently smug that Belle was most certainly on hers.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Hope you liked it. In the next chapter is Taylor. Killing the order a little but I'm saving Kelly for last... MUAHAHA!... Ahem sorry.<em>_ Review for the Cha- I mean RUDE GIRL talk... Innit blad?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 has arrived! Hope you like._

* * *

><p>"I is tellin' ya' Kel, Morticia's up ta' somethin'!" Taylor told the Head Girl who raised an eyebrow at her disbelievingly.<p>

"She's making you paranoid on purpose. She's messing with your head… Don't let it bother you," She returned and the Rude Girl grumbled to herself as Kelly walked away.

"She's up ta' somethin'… I know i'…" She muttered before glancing around herself warily and strolling off to find Bianca. The only person who'll listen to a Rude Girl is another Rude Girl but as she went she felt eyes on her, looking at her and burning into the back of her head. She was being watched…

"No…" Andrea scowled and Annabelle pouted.

"Please?" She pressed pleadingly.

"No… and I mean it. I won't do it!" The Emo barked trying to keep cool but her tone came out slightly fearfully and she backed away from Annabelle, tripping over a chair leg and almost crashing to the ground as she did but the brunette stalked forward, not allowing her to escape. Andrea's back hit the classroom wall and she had a quick flash of déjà vu from her encounter with Kelly but that was Kelly and this was Annabelle and this was almost worse. "You can't Belle… You… You just can't…" She pleaded and it might not be very Emo but for goodness sake…

"Please Andrea… Please…" Belle urged, brown eyes wide and looking into Andrea's as she rested a hand by the Head Emo's head, leaning into the wall. "It'll be the ultimate revenge… but I need you to do it… Please Rea…" She continued and the Emo leaned back into the wall as if it'd swallow her up and free her from this situation. Of course it doesn't.

"But… Belle. This is… I can't…" She mumbled and though Annabelle's eyes were increasingly apologetic, she couldn't back down, she wouldn't. She needed Andrea for the ultimate revenge upon the Rude Girl.

"Rea… I promise… I'll make it up to you…" She smiled softly and in a way that left the Emo wordless and silent, her heart pounding against her rib cage so loud she was surprised Belle couldn't hear it.

"… I…" She hesitated and the chocolate brown orbs gazing at her, they drove the words right out of her. "Alright…" She conceded eventually and it was then that she became quite sure that Annabelle Fritton probably knew exactly what her feelings towards her were, less than sisterly.

"Thank you…" Belle whispered sincerely , leaning perilously close before smirking slightly… seductively and whom could be classed as the actual victim of all this swallowed visibly. "I'll make it up to you," Annabelle said again smoothly, a couple of inches between them and then she glided out the room. The Head Emo took a shuddering breath to calm her hammering heart then shook her head of Belle's words, telling herself not to think about it… It wouldn't do any good. She rubbed her neck, eyes closed then pushed off from the wall and headed out the classroom, closing the door softly behind her. Andrea looked around herself with a kind of bored detachment then thought over what she'd have to do… the unthinkable, the worst thing an Emo could EVER be forced into… Andrea was going to have to flirt… and she was going to have to flirt… with Taylor…

"Ay up Caspa'!" The Rude Girl declared, expecting a retort but to her astonishment Andrea merely looked to her with a small smile, one eyebrow raised and she glanced Taylor up and down, studying her in a way that made her feel very much exposed and rather confused.

"Hello Taylor," Andrea purred and she gave that look again before turning back to Zoe. The Head Rude Girl walked over to her bed mutely, so very confused, chewing her gum and she looked to Bianca who was flipping through a magazine idly, sprawled across her bed.

"… 'As top Goth 'it 'er 'ead?" Taylor asked her and Bianca shook her head.

"Nah! Dun't think so… Well we ain't done it if she 'as," She replied and her friend glanced over to the Emo's cautiously.

"I dunno wha' it is… Ya' wun't believe wha' she did…" She murmured and at the chance of a bit of gossip on the Emo's, Bianca leant forward, abandoning her magazine.

"Wha'?" She whispered and Taylor chewed her gum a moment.

"She smiled…" She explained quietly.

"Well sha 'as before an't she?" Bianca grunted, disappointed.

"Nah… Nah… Not at me she ain't!" Taylor hissed and her fellow Rude Girl leant back with a frown of puzzlement.

"She smiled… a' you?" She confirms.

"I know… I fink she's up ta' somethin'..." Taylor nodded and they both looked over to Andrea talking to Zoe quietly, smirking darkly and mentally they both shuddered. A scheming Emo is a scarier one than usual… not that the Rude Girls are scared of Emos… Emo's are just weird…

It was constant and relentless, even when the pair fought and that was down to Annabelle who seemed to have an endless supply of ways for Andrea to mess with the Rude Girls head. She wasn't being lazy though, Belle herself was a rather good pickpocket and so she stole, handing over some of it to Andrea to return to Taylor. Make it clear that the item in question was used merely as an excuse and the things that Belle didn't pass on to Andrea only served to have the Head Rude Girl charging towards the Emo's area anyway demanding who had stolen her eye shadow. It was casual and brief brushes against her, sly smiles and smirks, the lingering looks… Each and every little thing slowly driving the girl mental and increasingly agitated.

"What's goin' on?" She growled to herself in frustration and Andrea wasn't having a good time either. It was as much Emo torture as Chav torture.

"Belle… How much longer do I have to do this?" She questioned wearily, pained and the tribeless girl before her gave a reassuring smile, she understood at least to an extent, and she pulled the Head Emo into a warm embrace that was returned uncertainly.

"Not much more. Then we go to the next stage…" She assured her and if only because she had her arms around Andrea's neck, the girl had to allow herself to relax slightly. "I swear, not much longer…" Belle murmured.

"Good… because earlier I was pondering every way to end my suffering with the use of a blunt pencil… and I'd rather not go down that road," Andrea returned and Annabelle smiled at her as she pulled back.

"I won't let you," She declared and Andrea smiled slightly at her because Belle wasn't one to let anyone down.

"Where does Taylor keep her car?" Annabelle asked the Emo at her side.

"In the shed with the others I suppose," She shrugged. She couldn't understand why they called it a shed when it had enough room for all the St Trinians girls cars and a few besides. A bit daft really.

"Let's go then," Belle prompted and she strolled on ahead before Andrea jogged to her side, she wondered if she'd always be chasing Annabelle Fritton… Probably being the most logical answer.

"She's in Physics next," She said without waiting to be asked and Belle flashed a dazzling smile. They'd come to a certain understanding of each other, what was to be asked, what didn't need to be said… Little things.

"Then to physics we shall go," Annabelle beamed. The pair headed over to the 'shed' which was hidden in the fringes of the trees surrounding St Trinians, a secure lock up for all the vehicles the school girls had acquired. Well secure from outside sources, anyone from within would be able to dodge every trap and snare with ease. You're given a map of the placements of them on your first day. They stepped over trip wires, avoid landmines and arrive at the doors unscathed. Belle entered the code to the lock and removed it before the pair slipped inside and after a quick search, Andrea flipped on the light switch and the shed lit up.

"Chav car…" Andrea muttered, her gaze instantly falling upon a small, blinged up thing that ought to have been illegal to drive. Oncoming traffic would probably have been blinded by the silver paint job.

"How predictable…" Belle sighed before strolling over and checking for an alarm system. Andrea joined her and pulled out her lock picking kit from her pocket. A silver case, slightly scuffed but she'd had them for years. She slids out the two pieces required for that particular lock, crouched down and set to work.

"It's a hobby," Andrea told Annabelle without glancing up.

"Interesting hobby." The Emo could hear the smile, the curiosity.

"If you have parental issues…" She began and she twisted the lock picks, a click signals the doors unlocking. "… then we need a therapist..." She continued and she looked over to Belle. "I stole my fathers Bentley."

"Oh… Quite mad then?" The brunette grimaced slightly.

"… Quite," The Head Emo agreed and they climbed inside, Andrea taking the driving seat and she clipped in and started the engine. Annabelle leaned out the window and pushed the button to open the door before them then buckled in securely.

"This car is horrid…" Andrea muttered as she pulled out.

"A layer of mud might fix that?" Belle smirked and the Emo was only too happy to comply and she allowed a dark smile before racing off, the tyres squealing in protest and the Emo belted it out the trees. The grass damp from the recent rain meant that they were sliding all over the place, mud tracks trailing after them but Andrea was a good enough driver to be able to prevent them from slamming into any fences or the building they were circling. "Physics is there!" Annabelle called over the engine, pointing to it and Andrea adjusted the car slightly before unbuckling her seat belt, the speed picking up.

"On three," She instructed. "One… two… Three." On three they shoved the doors open and dived out onto the grass, tumbling across it to minimise damage and looked back to the car in time to see it crash into a window, leaving it protruding out the side of the building, the wheels still spinning. Belle pulled Andrea to her feet.

"We have to get out of here!" She laughed.

"WHAT'S 'APPENED TA' MA CAR?" Taylor cried in horror, all the recent stress of Andrea's flirting and now THAT had finally made her snap. "MA CAR! WHO DONE IT? I'LL KILL 'EM!... BIANCA! GET YA' TONGS!" Andrea allowed herself to be dragged away with a smile on her face and she supposed that just for Taylor's reaction, the whole thing was worth it.

"Thank you Rea," Annabelle smiled sincerely.

"My pleasure…" The Emo replied simply.

"But we're not done yet… Thwaits junior and Kelly are left," Belle pointed out.

"Verity…" Andrea spat the name out like venom, grimacing with gritted teeth.

"You sound like you hate her more than I do," The girl beside her returned and the Head Emo paused mid-step, forcing her expression into her trademark look.

"Can't say I won't enjoy helping you with her," She muttered because yes… she'll admit, if only to herself, the idea of ANYONE hurting Annabelle made her mad… It was rather unnerving actually, the level of protectiveness she felt towards the younger girl.

"Can't say I won't enjoy having you there with me," Belle smirked, a sly and wonderfully cunning smirk that meant trouble. If Andrea had any doubts about how deep the... _feelings_ went, they all but vanished at that moment and a phrase struck her, a very Chavish phrase that she'd never say aloud yet could imagine Taylor grumbling, she could almost see 's got ya' whipped Caspa'. For once, the stupid Chav had it right… Andrea hated it when Taylor got something right, even if it's in her head and she didn't really say it.

She promises herself she'll nick the Rude Girls favourite Adidas trainers later… because she can, because she's Emo and because Adidas is stupid… just like Chav's… Idiot Taylor. What does she know?

* * *

><p><em>I dunno what I'm gonna do for Verity... I can honestly say I'm improvising, making it up as I go along and hoping it'll all slot together. Hopefully. To those who have reviewed... It warms my heart... *sniff* Okay I'm done now. So... review?<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 is up. 2970 words of awesomeness. Am I ever glad to have finished that._

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Kelly asked, folding her arms and looking as Head Girl like as she could, authority beaming from her. The somewhat suspiciously dressed girls, clad in spy gear again, shared a glance and had a very quick silent conversation, it was rather amazing how well they'd come to know each other. They both looked back to Kelly Jones.<p>

"We're visiting Verity," Belle smiled and the effect was immediate. The Jones relaxed and she smirked.

"Why didn't you say so? Jog on you two," She prompted and as Annabelle headed off Kelly threw her arm out in front of Andrea, blocking her way then stared her in the eyes with her meaning clear. Times ticking… She then removed her arm slowly and kept her gaze on Andrea for another moment before the Emo walked on, feeling eyes following her down the corridor.

"What was that about?" Belle questioned when the Head Emo joined her outside the school.

"Nothing big, she was just wondering if I had anything to do with the destruction of the front of Taylor's car," Andrea replied as convincingly as she could but something in the way Annabelle looked at her after she'd spoken said that the other girl didn't believe her but was willing to let it slide… for now at least.

"Right… We're taking Kelly's car," Belle said, changing the subject and Andrea sighed softly.

"You know, considering all the measures you've been through to prevent us getting caught, stealing Kelly's car again might not be a very good idea," She reasoned logically.

"We're not stealing… we're borrowing it!" The Fritton protested earning a mildly amused and mildly irritated glance. If it were anyone but Annabelle…

"Borrowing it without her knowing is stealing…" She muttered and though Belle had probably heard she pretended not to in favour of flashing a smile and twirling the keys idly. Andrea mentally shook her head and sighed again because she might be Andrea, Head Emo but she had also turned into something of a puppet to Annabelle's cunning whims… and there wasn't anything she could do about it. The short drive to Cheltenham ladies college was spent discussing the plan which they both knew was going to be even more fun than previous pranks due to the fact that they'd decided that it wouldn't do any harm to brand the result as St Trinians work… Not like they would be able to prove it was them if the police got involved, all they'd needed to was make sure there were no incriminating fingerprints or anything anywhere which shouldn't be a problem.

The first destination was the fuse box which luckily was situated in a metal container, tucked away and out of sight of the far too extravagant building. Probably to avoid ruining its appearance. However, the fuse box was still within the grounds and that meant that the St Trinians girls were going to have to climb over the fence, atop which were rather brutal spikes.

"How… are we going to get over that?" Andrea droned, arms folded with Annabelle stood on her right, both gazing at the two metre high metal railing before them.

"Wouldn't want to get skewered onto that would you?" The brunette murmured.

"No… not really," The Emo agreed. It would hurt… a lot.

"Don't worry, I planned for this," Belle assures her and she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small vial of a blue liquid that looks rather menacing in the dim light of the late evening.

"What is that?" Andrea asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Trinski 100%... mixed with a few other things…" Belle explained, shaking the vial and the Emo at her side couldn't help take a small step away from the liquid… Who knew what it could do?... Not Annabelle apparently. The aforementioned girl smiles then gazes at the vial and pops the cork out the top of it before swirling the clearly dangerous concoction around a few times.

"Belle… what are you-?" Andrea cuts herself off when her companion throws the vials contents onto the fence rather unceremoniously before slipping the vial away.

"It eats through metal…" She informs Andrea who can't help smile appreciatively as the metal disintegrates, sizzling and warping and they moved away as the railings slowly bent towards them before dropping to the grass.

"Jeez…" The Emo whispered and she frowned slightly at the destruction, momentarily considering if Annabelle had got any of that on her… The thought was enough to make her stomach twist. She looked to the brunette who was gazing at the building through the hole in the fence, her expression clouded and lacking the earlier glee, she was somewhere else entirely. Andrea moved to stand in front of her, blocking her view of Cheltenham and Belle blinked out of it, her eyes ghostly and she forced on a smile.

"I'm fine," She said.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," The Emo suggested gently, worriedly.

"No, I'm fine… just thinking," Belle shrugged lightly and some part of Andrea knew that Annabelle needed to go into the place behind her, the home off her past torment.

"Alright…" She conceded uncertainly and she stepped into the school boundaries, deciding that if she went first it might lend Belle some peace of mind and it does because Annabelle joined her almost immediately, her smile grateful even if she won't speak it. They headed over to the fuse box, treading carefully and Andrea picked the heavy duty lock keeping the container supposedly securely shut and it's contents away from sabotage. She made short work of the then removed it and opened the metal container before they stepped inside the tiny space and opened the fuse box.

"That's a lot of wires…" Belle pointed out and Andrea pulled the screwdriver out her pocket, a rubber, none electricity conducting handle which was vital for the next stage of the plan. She looked at the wires a moment and flipped a few switches before stabbing into the fuse box which crackled and sparkled in protest before dying. "You could just have turned it off," Annabelle said.

"It could get turned back on," Andrea replied and they stepped back out into the night and relocked the container behind them.

"Let's go then…" Belle urged and the pair crept towards Cheltenham, the floodlights remain off, showing that Andrea's skill with a screwdriver was rightly credited to her. They headed around back and to where Annabelle said the sports hall was, a major and expensive extension to the original building.

Annabelle paused and looked back to Andrea who was gazing up at the structure, fear flashing in her eyes because it was big… to say the least and Belle grimaced in pity.

"…Rea," She prompted cautiously and in the gloom, dark eyes flashed to her own.

"Belle…" Was the reply she got and it spoke a million words.

"I'll be right there… I won't let you fall," Annabelle promised sincerely and she took the older girls pale hand in her own and the Emo gripped it tightly. "I won't let you fall," The brunette repeated and eyes locked with her own again and Andrea nodded slightly. She was terrified of heights. She slowly released Belle's hand from the vice grip, pulled a pair of gloves on and grabbed hold of the first rung of the ladder before she started to climb, keeping carefully focussed on the ladder and not the increasingly high drop to the ground below. The metal bars around her, designed to prevent falling did nothing to reassure her. Her palms were sweating and it was only Annabelle's constant reassurances that prevented her from freezing half way up when she'd been foolish enough to glance down. Upon reaching the top she climbed onto the thankfully very mildly slanted roof and shuffled away from the edge. When brown hair appeared, followed by the rest of Belle, Andrea didn't think she'd ever felt more relieved. They sat, side by side for a while whilst the Emo's heart stopped hammering in her chest.

"You okay?" Annabelle asked softly, holding Andrea's hand in both of hers.

"Yes… It's just…" The other girl trailed off, her heart pounding for a different reason, and she closed her eyes and took several breaths. "Never mind… Let's go," She mumbled and she released her hold on Belle's hand and without pausing she went over to the skylight and knelt beside it. Her fellow St Trinian joined her and together they flipped the latches and pushed it open. Andrea was careful not to look down. The pair hooked and tied a rope around a ventilation duct and attached themselves to the rope.

"Ready?" Belle called softly.

"Ready." They dropped down through the skylight and lowered themselves down to the floor of the hall. They couldn't go down fast enough in the Emo's opinion. They landed lightly, dropping the last couple of feet to the linoleum floor producing a soft thud as they did.

"Alright… We're in…" Annabelle whispered and Andrea was quick to detect the hint of wariness in her tone and gave her a small, soothing smile. If Belle could get her to climb up fourteen or so metres then she'd do her best to keep her calm in the hallways of her old school. Their first job was pretty simple, they each whipped out a can of spray paint and across one wall of the hall they wrote, 'St Trinians! Defenders of Anarchy!' in huge writing, no one would be forgetting that any time soon.

They moved off towards the exit and into the language classrooms area, Annabelle leading the way towards the dorms that were above their heads. She expertly navigated the stairs, avoiding any creaking boards and the Emo matched her step for step, careful not to make any noise and upon reaching the top they were faced with a somewhat menacing looking door directly in front of them.

"Verity's room is that one and the dorms are just down there," Belle explained quietly and Andrea nodded because of course, why shouldn't the captain of the hockey team and all around bitch get her own room?... Only logical… of course… They stepped up to the door and the Emo carefully took hold of the door handle and twisted slowly before looking to Annabelle and taking her hand, lacing their fingers together. She pushed the door open and they entered, Andrea leaving the door open just in case they were in need of a hasty retreat. The pranks were somewhat childish maybe, switching the snoring girls shampoo to bright pink hair dye hair dye, positioning a jar of some slime like substance Belle had brought over her bed, attaching a piece of string around her wrist as a trigger, covering her walls in graffiti, super gluing her slippers to her feet, taking all her clothes and dumping them out the window and Andrea felt no small amount of very Emo pride when she let loose a bunch of spiders into Verity's school bag and left some more in her cupboard for her to find later. To finish up they tied one end of the string around a bedpost and entangled the whole room in a reel of the stuff, soaked in black oil paint that'll remain wet for when Thwaits Jr. wakes up. They step back out the room and share a grin before heading back down the stairs and towards the front door.

Once they were outside Annabelle pulled Andrea into a tight hug because she really needed that, more than the fact that it was revenge for Verity's treatment of her than the Cheltenham girl's quite obviously empty threat. Andrea returned the embrace before they both headed back to the sports hall.

"You can stay watch if you like?" Belle offered.

"Thanks," Andrea replied and she watched as Annabelle Fritton began to climb the ladder again to retrieve the rope and remove any evidence. The Head Emo then stood and considered Kelly's earlier unspoken words that she ought to do something, say anything but what exactly? She was Emo and she didn't GET emotions, that's why they were shunned by her tribe because none of them understood them… emotions… they didn't want to but just for once Andrea had wished she did. It was then that she heard the police sirens and her immediate thought was that the twins had blown something up but then she remembered it was two in the morning and they were asleep. It was after that realisation that she noted that the sirens were getting louder and considering the position of the police station and St Trinians that meant they weren't going there. They were coming here… Oh crap.

"ANNABELLE!" She hissed fiercely but she got no response. If she shouted she'd alert the whole of the bloody school, if she went up there would be a search and they'd both be found, if she ran they'd catch Belle. The idea of the Fritton sitting in a jail cell for a night was enough to make her cringe and so she groaned softly to herself as she realised the only option… was for her to sit in a jail cell instead. Bloody hell Fritton… Annabelle wasn't stupid, she realised what was going on by the sirens as well and as she made to climb down Andrea gestured hurriedly for her to stay put, where she wouldn't get caught. It was clear to see the confusion on Belle's face, even in the darkness.

"What are you doing?" She called.

"… Getting caught! What does it look like?" Andrea returned and she turned away from Belle, cutting off further conversation to the girl who was leant over the edge of the building, looking down at her as tyres screeched down the driveway, red and blue flashing lights perched atop the police car. Then the Head Emo did something she had NEVER done before, she raised her hands and surrendered…

It wasn't great being stuck in a piss stinking cell with nothing to do but wonder how the heck anything could smell so bad which wasn't very good because all that did was make Andrea feel sick and she hadn't slept since she'd been dumped in here by PC Plod. Who could when that smell was seeping into your nose constantly? So instead she folded her arms, put on her best scowl and sat silently, aiming her iciest look on any policeman or woman who dared to venture too close. For questioning she continued to sit there mostly silently though she did say one thing.

"Get me my lawyer." That was it and she flat out refused to say anything more to them, finding the wall much more interesting than the insistent jabbering's of a clearly terrified PC who was stuttering every other word, twitching and shuffling his papers constantly. Andrea decided that she'd nickname him PC Twitchy… Her parents were likely going to be furious but they also didn't want their daughter tainting their reputation with a conviction and so of course they sent over their best lawyer who did all the talking. Still… it wasn't until midmorning that Andrea, scratchy eyed and irritable was freed… something about her not admitting to anything. It didn't matter, her parents could pull a few strings. PC Twitchy was the one to have to drive her back to St Trinians, stiff as a board and he looked like he was about to cry… might have been something to the way Andrea was glaring at him balefully for the ten minute drive. The Emo got out at the end of the driveway and without glancing back she walked down the gravel towards her home.

She felt rather daft for the heroes welcome she got as soon as she stepped through the front door but when Annabelle wrapped her arms around her, the relief clear on her face she'd figured it wasn't all bad.

"What were you thinking?" Belle demanded, holding the older girls shoulders before hugging her again not giving her the chance to reply.

"I have a good lawyer," Andrea said eventually with a sly smirk and the brunette laughed softly and the Emo figured that, that was good enough for her.

Of course the excitement quickly died down and for that Andrea was grateful, she wasn't one for being in the spotlight but Belle wasn't going to forget, it was clear in the way she smiled at Andrea whenever she saw her. Frankly, it felt pretty good…

"Why'd you do it?"

"Hm?" Andrea frowned.

"Why'd you do it?" Belle repeated and the Emo wasn't sure how to respond to that and so she decided to be honest, Annabelle's expectant expression demanded it.

"… I didn't like the idea of you being stuck in some God awful cell," She returns and before she can react soft, warm lips press against her own lightly and she tenses in surprise before relaxing, her heartbeat erratic.

"That… was the answer I was hoping for," Belle smiled and Andrea gazed at her a moment. Of course Annabelle knew, she was so bloody obvious… What hell kind of Emo is she if she's obvious? When cherries lips meet her own again though, she isn't about to complain, her arms wrap around Annabelle's waist and one brief passing thought crosses her mind. Her parents would probably kill themselves if they saw this… and it makes her smirk darkly against red lips. That is something she would love to see…

* * *

><p><em>Yes I have finally got them together... because I can. Next chapter... KELLY! That's all I'm sayin'... 'cause I'm mean and also because I myself don't know what's gonna happen. Somehow this chapter seems a little sloppy... So review? <em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Final chapter... sad I know_... _but try do to enjoy it..._

* * *

><p>Andrea pressed the Rude Girls face further into the wall, teeth gritted from the effort of holding her arm locked behind her back and Taylor struggled. The Emo inched her arm upwards prompting a yelp of pain and she smirked darkly. In a flash someone brushed her hair back and increasingly familiar lips pressed to her neck briefly prompting her to look over her right shoulder for the culprit who had vanished, her eyes then followed the teasing brunette strolling down the corridor, watching the almost glide of sultry steps. She smiled slightly to herself then proceeded to grind Taylor's face into the plasterboard with a growl. She'd catch up with Belle soon enough…<p>

"Camilla! You must understand that Verity is my daughter and your girls have… traumatised her!" Thwaits cried, following after the Headmistress.

"I'm sorry Geoffrey but there's not much I can do about my girls and their wild ways. They are free spirited young ladies!" The woman returned.

"Yes but surely you can say something! I love my daughter dearly Camilla…" Geoffrey pleaded and Miss Fritton looked to him and tutted reprovingly.

"That may be so but I'm just the Headmistress! What do you expect me to do Geoffrey? Give them detention?" She said, tone amused before laughing heartily. "Don't be daft…" She added affectionately and she patted his cheek before strolling on and Thwaits sighed before rubbing his face.

"Camilla! Wait!" He called after her hopelessly, and like a lost puppy, he followed after her, just like he knew that he always would…

Andrea was finding it difficult on the latest plan when Annabelle was being rather distracting, stroking her nails over any exposed skin and kissing her throat or jaw randomly, usually halfway through anything the Emo was saying, causing to trail off and loose her train of thought. She suspected that Belle was rather enjoying her reaction as much as anything, especially with the pleased smirk on her face when she scooted further into the Head Emo.

"Belle…" The Emo mumbled, trying to sound stern but her voice wavered slightly, betraying her, the lips on her neck curled up into a devious smile.

"Yes Rea?" The younger girl replied, warm breath prompting Andrea to swallow.

"Aren't we supposed to be… making a plan?..." She reminded the Fritton, trailing off slightly as she watched a pristine nail skim over the rip in her tights and over her skin.

"The plan…" Annabelle pondered softly.

"For Kelly Jones…" Andrea added and there was a pause before Belle's hand froze on Andrea's thigh.

"… I have it…" Belle murmured.

"And what would the 'it' be?" The Head Emo prompted.

"I am going to do the impossible…" The Fritton girl whispered, grinning a Cheshire cats grin.

"The suspense is killing me," Her girlfriend returned sarcastically, earning a light chuckle and a swift kiss to her cheek.

"I… am going to steal Kelly Jones' Head Girl badge…" Belle explained confidently and Andrea's eyes widened slightly in horror.

"… Are you insane?" She hissed quietly, worried for Annabelle's health.

"It'll work," The other girl assured her, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together soothingly and there was a pause.

"Do you want my help with this one?" The Emo asked in resignation.

"I think I should do this by myself…" Belle decided and with a light growl of annoyance Andrea rested her head on Belle's shoulder.

"… Don't let Kelly catch you," She mumbled quietly and the brunette heard the real concern in her voice and smiled at her.

"She won't," She promised and the Head Emo sighed because she'd have to take Belle's word for it… even if she didn't want to. Like always the girl had her wrapped around her little finger…

Seen as Andrea wasn't allowed to get involved, all she could do was sit back and be Emo but Belle decided that the theft could wait a while and quite happily enough joined Andrea in the coffin, commenting idly that it's a lot comfier than you'd think would be needed… considering it's a coffin and the usual occupants would be rather unlikely to complain. The solemn and simple reply was 'superstition' in a low whisper… of course, the guy at the funeral services… The partial Posh Totty was content to lie down, arm over the Head Emo, using the other girl's like a pillow and Andrea was content to run her hand through smooth chocolate brown hair, eyes closed. They talked quietly to each other in hushed whispers, sharing light kisses until they were rudely interrupted.

"Whoa!" Came the exclamation and Andrea's eyes snapped to the Rude Girl coldly.

"What do you want Taylor?" She muttered irritably and she noticed Belle smiling.

"… Were it you or Belle?" The Head Rude Girl grunted, popping her gum.

"What do you mean?" Andrea growled, her thoughts going to the Chav's car.

"Were it you or Belle who started… vis…?" Taylor pressed, gesturing to them both and mentally Andrea rolled her eyes at her then opened her mouth to reply but Belle beat her there.

"I did!" She put in firmly and she glanced to Andrea meaningfully and in a way that made her nod.

"Yes… Belle did…" She agreed because honestly who had really? She'd said she'd cared for Belle first but Annabelle had kissed her…

"Wha'? Oh no!… Thanks a lot Goth Girl now I gotta give Kel twenty quid!" Taylor returned grouchily and she stomped off in typical Chav fashion, showing her displeasure and as soon as she's back with the Rude Girls Andrea looked to Belle, an eyebrow raised.

"Did you speak to Kel?" She questioned and brown eyes gleamed with innocence that meant she was anything but.

"Of course not," She smiled and Andrea might have been a little more annoyed if not for the fact that the teasing lips met her own as soon as Belle was finished speaking and they blatantly ignored the chorus of 'Oh my God' from the Totty's area in favour of the increasingly passionate kiss…

"Belle?" Kelly frowned from her doorway at the girl who looked like she might cry any minute.

"Can we talk?" She returned tearfully and the Head Girl stepped aside and watched Annabelle walk into the room and slump into a heavily chair. Her initial thought being, 'for the love of God, don't cry', she'd never been good with tears. She sat down opposite her friend on her bed and waited patiently, or as patiently as she could considering it was two in the morning and Flash was coming in the next day and she wouldn't be able to work her magic if she was half asleep.

"It's Andrea…" Belle sniffed.

"What?... You've only been together for a few days!" Kelly protested.

"I know!" The Fritton cried, tears falling and she wiped them away. Mentally Kelly grimaced… Eugh!... tears.

"… Well what happened?" She urged.

"She got all worked up at nothing! It was a friendly kiss to the cheek! I didn't even do anything! I don't why she's got so upset about it!" Annabelle returned.

"Who kissed you… on the cheek of course?" Kelly replied, correcting herself quickly.

"Well alright, I'll admit maybe it WAS a little odd, she doesn't usually do stuff like that but it's not my fault!" Belle muttered.

"Who was it Belle?" The Head Girl demanded in her most Head Girl voice.

"… Polly!" The other girl conceded, throwing her arms up and Kelly's mouth dropped open slightly before she regained her composure and shook her head slightly.

"… Polly? Head Geek, loves-technology-more-than-life Polly?" She confirmed in shock.

"Yes," Is the short response.

"… MY Polly kissed YOU… on the cheek?" Kelly pressed and Belle leaned back from her intensity, the way she said 'my' was rather… possessive… Oops.

"Um… yes…" She nodded and the Head Girl growled, her fists clenching

"I'm going to talk to Polly… Wait here!" She instructed sternly before she stomped out the room and as soon as she was gone, Belle dropped the look on her face and smiled before unpinning the Head Girl badge and attaching it to her vest top proudly. She ought to have won an Oscar for that performance… Mind you… Kelly would be furious when she found out it was a bunch of tosh. Annabelle strolled out the room casually and headed down the stairs, in the opposite direction to which Kelly had gone. She was soon aware of the fact that someone was watching her, she could feel it but she kept walking, keeping her expression neutral with a slight smile. However prepared she thought she was, she still didn't have time to react when a hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist and she yelped in surprise before relaxing, recognising the form behind her.

"Andrea… I swear I almost killed you!" She hissed when the hand moved.

"I just came to check you were alive," The Emo teased.

"Yes, well Kelly's crushing on Polly so I have to get going before she guts me like a fish," Belle rushed out and she grabbed a pale hand and tugging the Emo behind her, she led the way outside and to Celia's VW campervan. She opened the door and pulled Andrea in behind, relocked the door and pushed the black and purple haired girl onto the seat, flat on her back before laying along her.

"Human pillow… why thank you…" Andrea droned as she wrapped her arms around Belle's waist.

"Well you ARE quite comfy," The Fritton murmured, her eyes already closed and the Head Emo merely rolled her eyes at her lightly and allowed herself to fall asleep in the warmth of the younger girl…

Kelly Jones had been in a foul mood all day, not even the Geek could figure out what it was and she certainly couldn't fix it. She was usually quite good at that but Kelly refused to even discuss it, what was for certain though, was that she was looking for something or someone, all morning she was looking, pacing around the school relentlessly until she finally decided to simply sit in the lunch hall and wait, eating breakfast of some kind. The source of her annoyance didn't disappoint and swaggered into the room, her hair tied back loosely, wearing last nights pyjamas and a jacket, a distinctly Emo jacket and gleaming on her vest was the sparkling Head Girl badge. She was grinning and as soon as Kelly noticed the badge, noticed… _her_, she scowled and stood.

"You thieving Fritton…" She grumbled and the hall fell silent and a chorus of gasps went around the hall as everyone took in THE badge on Annabelle.

"Why thank you Kelly… I was rather proud of myself," The girl beamed and the Jones glared daggers at her.

"THAT is MY badge!" She growled and Belle had the nerve to rub the small object, dusting it off.

"I do believe it is," She agreed cheerfully and Kelly didn't miss Andrea, jacket missing, trying to sneak into the hall unnoticed.

"Andrea!" The Head Girl barked and the Emo grimaced a tad then turned to face her.

"Yes Kelly?" She asked.

"Your girlfriend… stole my badge…" The black bobbed girl accused and quite rightly. For those who hadn't noticed the affections between Andrea and Belle, it was big news and eyes widened and more gasps went around the hall.

"… Yes… but you must admit Kelly… She was quite clever…" Andrea pointed out, with a small proud smile and Kelly headed over towards Annabelle determinedly, prompting the Head Emo to join Annabelle and stand ever so slightly in front… protecting even against one of her best friends. You could cut the tension with a knife at the silent stand off but Kelly merely gazed at Andrea with a deep respect reserved for very few in her life before she smiled at Annabelle.

"Yes it was," She agreed and she held out her hand for Belle to shake. The Fritton didn't hesitate to take it in a warm grasp, she was forgiven before she removed the badge and handed it over to Kelly who pinned it back on her shirt. "Alright everyone! Back to work!" She called and she walked past Annabelle, patting her shoulder lightly and whispering something to her that made her beam.

"What did she say?" Andrea murmured.

"She said that I'm Head Girl material… and the jacket suited me," Belle smiled before a swift kiss met her lips.

"Your most brilliant plan yet… however I think Taylors just figured out who ruined her car…" The Emo breathed against her lips and out the corner of her eye she could see Taylor whispering to Bianca fiercely before she stood, the bench scraping back.

"Oi! FRITTON! YA' OWE ME A NEW CAR YA' BLOODY GOTH SHAGGIN' BINT!" She yelled angrily and Belle frowned a tad at the fury in the Rude Girls voice but Andrea growled dangerously and turned on her rival, eyes as sharp as blades.

"What did you just call her?" She spat venomously, walking towards her and the ensuing battle was bloody, messy, gory and brutal… very brutal. Annabelle watched from the side-lines, giving a light sigh as she smiled at Andrea defending her in a wholly St Trinian way, through a bare knuckle fist fight.

She couldn't wait for whatever the future held because somehow she knew, that whatever it might be that Andrea would always be there to back her up, to keep her safe, to keep her as herself, a Fritton and a St Trinian. She knew that the Emo wouldn't leave her, she'd be there, they'd have each other and she knew that it would be enough because when Andrea flashed her a warm, wholehearted smile, a smile that many didn't even know existed, a caring, gentle and undeniably loving smile, Belle couldn't believe otherwise if she tried. She smiled right back.

* * *

><p><em>Might do a sequel... A threeshot or twoshot maybe..<em>. _Let me know what you think about that but for now, for the final time... review!_


End file.
